Klassentreffen
by WanderingAlbatros
Summary: Was mag aus den alten Klassenkameraden von damals geworden sein? Zum Beispiel Dudley Dursley... oder dem Klassenfreak Harry Potter?


Diese Geschichte ist ungefähr 13 Jahre nach DH angesiedelt. Der einzige Unterschied zum Canon ist, daß sich Dudley nie bei Harry entschuldigt hat, wie er es in DH zumindest versucht hat. Harry ist ungefähr 30 Jahre alt.

Harry Potter gehört mir nicht. Leider.

...

Er wünschte, er wäre nicht hergekommen.

Die Einladung hatte vor einiger Zeit im Briefkasten gelegen. Klassentreffen der Little Whinging Elementary School´. Gerne mit Begleitung´ hatte auch noch dabeigestanden. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut, er hatte schöne Erinnerungen an seine Grundschulzeit. Aber waren das noch seine Klassenkameraden von damals?

Dudley Dursley spielte unbehaglich mit seinen Wurstfingern am Stiel seines Sektglases und beäugte das Büffet. Mehrere Leute aus seiner alten Klasse hatten ihm die klassische Frage eines jeden Klassentreffens gestellt: "Und, was machst du so heute?" Dudleys Antwort war immer vage gewesen. "Ich bin in der Unterhaltungsbranche."

Die Wahrheit war: er war Türsteher und Rausschmeißer in einer Diskothek in der nächsten größeren Stadt von Surrey. Eine ziemliche Kaschemme war es obendrein. Es sah allerdings nicht so aus, als ob er diesen Job - wie auch die letzten - lange behalten würde. Dem Besitzer gefiel seine Brutalität nicht. Aber was sollte er denn sonst machen, wenn diese Typen ihm blöd kamen?

Irgendwie war das aber nichts, womit er unter diesen Karrieretypen, die früher mal seine Mitschüler gewesen waren, angeben konnte. Einer war Chef im eigenen Autohaus, ein anderer Abteilungsleiter eines großen Lebensmittelkonzerns, ein weiterer bekleidete einen hohen Posten in der Verwaltung von Surrey. Da konnte er nicht mithalten.

Er hatte es versucht. Sein Vater hatte ihn zum Abteilungsleiter bei Grunnings gemacht, natürlich nur "bis du irgendwann die Firma übernimmst". Aber es war nicht gutgegangen. Dudley hatte es am Schreibtisch keine zwei Wochen ausgehalten, dann war er geflüchtet. Seitdem hangelte er sich von einem Job zum anderen, lange klappte es nie.

Und dann diese Frauen! Fast jeder aus seiner alten Klasse hatte eine hübsche Ehefrau oder Freundin am Arm, die Frauen hatten Ehemänner und Lebensgefährten mitgebracht. Aber irgendwie klappte auch das bei ihm nicht. Egal, welches Mädchen er ansprach - immer holte er sich eine Abfuhr. Seine Mutter sagte immer, diese Schlampen von heute hätten so einen guten Jungen wie ihren Dudley gar nicht verdient. Dudley selber war sich da nicht so sicher, denn eigentlich gefielen ihm diese Mädchen. Wie machten das nur die anderen?

Da er sonst niemanden hatte, hatte er seine Mutter gefragt, ob sie mitkommen wollte. Sie war begeistert gewesen. Das war für sie eine gute Gelegenheit, den neuesten Klatsch zu sammeln und auch Dinge, die sie in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, unter die Leute zu bringen. Am Ende hatte sich auch noch sein Vater angeschlossen, "um geschäftliche Kontakte zu knüpfen", wie er sagte.

Beide waren irgendwo in der Menge verschwunden, und bei Dudley war nur sein alter Kumpel Piers Polkiss geblieben, wie er mit einem Sektglas in der Hand. Beide zusammen beobachteten die anderen.

"Mann, diese Typen gehen mir auf den Keks," maulte Piers. "Die halten sich doch alle für was Besseres. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, die gucken uns alle von oben herab an. Aber als wir noch in der Schule waren, haben sie alle vor uns gekuscht."

"Stimmt." Dudleys Gesicht hellte sich auf. "Die sollen bloß versuchen, mir dumm zu kommen, dann werden sie sehen, wer hier der Chef im Ring ist, auch heute noch!"

"Das ist der richtige Geist!" Piers lachte und schlug ihm kräftig auf den Rücken.

Auch Piers hatte nur vage geantwortet, wenn er gefragt wurde, was aus ihm geworden war. "Ich arbeite in der Gastronomie" konnte alles mögliche heißen. In seinem Fall bedeutete es einen Job hinter der Theke der örtlichen Filiale eines großen Hamburgerbrater-Konzerns.

"Das Beste wäre natürlich, wenn Harry sich blicken läßt," überlegte Piers. "An dem könnten wir den anderen nochmal richtig vorführen, was es heißt, sich mit uns anzulegen."

Dudley hustete, um sein Erschrecken zu verbergen. Harry war der letzte, dem er hier begegnen wollte. Seit Harry einige Tage vor seinem 17. Geburtstag Privet Drive Nr. 4 verlassen hatte, hatte Dudley ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Während des Jahres, in dem die Dursleys im Verborgenen gelebt hatten, waren nur wenige Informationen über Harry zu ihm durchgesickert. Nur am Ende des Jahres hatte er gehört, daß Harry diesen Lord Voldingsbums besiegt hatte. Seitdem nichts mehr. Die Dursleys waren in den Privet Drive zurückgekehrt und hatten getan, als wäre nichts gewesen. Für das Jahr Abwesenheit hatten sie eine Ausrede erfunden, eine Krankheit, die einen langen Aufenthalt in den USA notwendig gemacht hatte.

Aber Piers wartete auf eine Antwort.

"Ich glaube nicht, daß er kommt. Ich habe seit Jahren nichts von ihm gehört. Von mir aus kann er auch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Er war immer bloß ein Freak. Wahrscheinlich lebt er inzwischen unter einer Brücke, sowas wie den stellt doch keiner ein." Dudley und Piers kicherten bei der Vorstellung.

"Falsch geraten."

Die spöttische Stimme ertönte hinter ihm, und Dudley fuhr herum. Im nächsten Moment zerschellte sein Sektglas am Boden in tausend Stücke. Vor ihm stand Harry Potter.

Aber es war ein völlig veränderter Harry. Keine Spur war mehr übrig von dem mageren Jungen mit der häßlichen Brille und den sackartigen abgelegten Klamotten von Dudley. Ein perfekt sitzender, offenbar maßgeschneiderter Anzug mit passender Krawatte betonte breiter gewordene Schultern und eine drahtige Figur, in der man die verborgene Kraft erahnen konnte. Das ehemals so unzähmbare schwarze Haar, das immer in alle Himmelsrichtungen abgestanden hatte, war von einem schicken modernen Kurzhaarschnitt gebändigt. Die alte runde Nickelbrille war einem edlen randlosen Modell gewichen. Die größte Veränderung waren aber die Augen hinter dieser Brille.

Es waren immer noch dieselben hellgrünen Augen. Aber sie strahlten ruhige Kraft und absolute Selbstsicherheit aus. Es waren Augen, die sagten: Leg dich nicht mit mir an. Aber Dudley - und auch nicht Piers - hatten noch nie etwas auf solche Eindrücke gegeben.

"Willst du mich nicht deinen lieben Klassenkameraden vorstellen?" Dudley hatte bisher nur Harry wahrgenommen. Jetzt wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit abrupt auf die Frau neben Harry gelenkt.

Sie war atemberaubend. Das war das einzige Wort, das Dudley auf Anhieb einfiel. Dunkelrotes Haar, das zu einer eleganten Frisur hochgesteckt war, eine zierliche Figur mit Rundungen genau an den richtigen Stellen, endlos lange, schlanke Beine und ein enganliegendes schwarzes Kleid mit tiefem Ausschnitt, das diese Figur noch unterstrich. Dudley glotzte sie dümmlich an und bemerkte nicht wirklich Piers neben sich, dessen Starren schon fast unverschämt war.

"Liebes, das sind mein Cousin Dudley Dursley, von dem ich dir schon soviel erzählt habe, und sein Freund Piers Polkiss." Die herablassende Belustigung in Harrys Tonfall während dieser Vorstellung gefiel Dudley ganz und gar nicht. "Und dies ist meine Frau Ginevra, geborene Weasley. Der Name dürfte dir etwas sagen, Dudley, nicht wahr?"

Und ob er das tat. Dudley erstarrte förmlich vor Entsetzen, als dieser Name fiel. Weasley! Diese Typen, die ihm dieses Toffee angedreht hatten, waren wahrscheinlich mit ihr verwandt! Und das hieß: diese Frau war mit Sicherheit eine Hexe!

Zauberstäbe waren keine zu sehen. Bei dem Kleid wußte Dudley auch nicht, wo sie ihn verborgen haben könnte, aber ihm war klar, daß beide einen hatten, und daß sie nicht zögern würden, ihn einzusetzen. Aber Piers hatte natürlich keine Ahnung davon...

„Nett, euch kennenzulernen." Der Ton der Hexe war äußerst kühl, und Spott schwang darin mit.

„Wie geht´s dir denn so, Dudley? Was machst du heutzutage?" fragte Harry.

„Och, mir geht´s eigentlich richtig gut," log Dudley. Ganz bestimmt würde er Harry nicht auf die Nase binden, daß sein Chef ihm mit dem Rauswurf gedroht hatte, wenn er noch einmal eine Strafanzeige wegen Körperverletzung bekam. „Ich bin dicke in der Unterhaltungsbranche drin." protzte er.

„Ach ja?" wieder dieser leise Spott. „Ich dachte immer, du fängst bei Grunnings an."

„Nein, ich hatte da einfach ne gute Gelegenheit, ins Unterhaltungsgeschäft einzusteigen, die habe ich ergriffen. Bohrer sind nicht mein Ding."

Inzwischen war Dudley eingefallen, daß sie sich hier ja unter jeder Menge „normaler" Leute befanden. Die beiden konnten also – so folgerte Dudley – nicht einfach ihre Zauberstäbe ziehen und ihn verhexen, das würden zu viele mitkriegen. Von Zaubern wie Obliviate hatte er natürlich keine Ahnung.

Mit etwas mehr Sicherheit und Selbstvertrauen wagte er sich nun seinerseits vor. „Und du? Wie ist es dir ergangen und was machst du beruflich?"

Harry lächelte zum ersten Mal. „Wie es mir ergangen ist, kannst du ja teilweise schon sehen. Ich bin glücklich veheiratet, ich habe drei Kinder – zwei Jungs und ein Mädchen – und beruflich geht es mir blendend."

„Und was machst du genau?" Die Frage kam von Piers.

„Ich bin im Polizeidienst." Vermutlich bei der Zaubererpolizei, dachte Dudley.

„Was denn – gehst du Streife in einer Kleinstadt und schreibst Parksünder auf?" spottete Piers.

Harry blieb ruhig und lächelte sogar. „Nein. Ich gebe die Befehle."

„Soll das heißen, du bist Polizeichef?" fragte Piers ungläubig.

„So könnte man es nennen."

„Harry? Bist du das?" Die Stimme gehörte einem neu Dazugekommenen. Der Mann hatte braunes, schon dünn werdendes Haar und hellblaue Augen.

„Ja, ich bin´s," antwortete Harry mit dem ersten echten Lächeln, seit er den Raum betreten hatte. „Und du mußt Tony sein! Die Augen kenne ich!"

„Ich habe dich auch an den Augen wiedererkannt, so hellgrüne Augen hatte nur einer in der Klasse! Mann, wie geht es dir? Und stell mich doch bitte dieser Schönheit an deiner Seite vor!"

Harry grinste. „Das ist meine Frau Ginevra, wir sind sehr glücklich verheiratet und haben drei Kinder, also versuch´s erst gar nicht!"

„Ich bin am Boden zerstört, schon wieder eine Hoffnung dahin!" Tony tat sehr geknickt, blieb aber absolut charmant. „Wie schön, Sie kennenzulernen."

Ginny reichte ihm lächelnd die Hand. „Harry hat mir auch von Ihnen erzählt, sie waren einer seiner Freunde in der Klasse, nicht wahr?"

„Freunde? Harry hatte keine Freunde," mischte sich Piers ins Gespräch ein. „Er war immer ein Einzelgänger und ein Unruhestifter, deswegen ist er dann ja auch nach St. Brutus geschickt worden."

Harrys Augen wurden kalt.

„Glaubst du wirklich, bei der Polizei nehmen sie Absolventen von St. Brutus in den höheren Dienst auf? Piers, es gab kein St. Brutus für mich, ich bin auf ein Internat in Schottland gegangen, das meine Eltern schon bei meiner Geburt ausgesucht haben. Vergiß diesen St. Brutus-Blödsinn. Und wer wirklich die Unruhestifter in der Klasse waren, weißt du genau."

„Davon hast du mir nie etwas erzählt, Dudley," beschwerte sich Piers.

„Das ist doch alles Mist," grunzte Dudley. „Klar ist er nach St. Brutus gegangen. Und bestimmt arbeitet er auch nicht bei der Polizei, der lügt sich doch was zusammen, der Freak!"

„Ach ja, Dudley?" Harrys Augen waren jetzt eisig und bedrohlich. „Im Unterschied zu dir, oder? Oder wie ist das mit deinem Job beim Dance Temple 2001… als Rausschmeißer? Ist das deine große Karriere in der Unterhaltungsbranche? Oder dem von vor 2 Monaten beim Großmarkt, beim Kistenschleppen? Oder dem davor, als Auslieferungsfahrer beim Pizzalieferdienst?"

Dudley lief rot an, als er so bloßgestellt wurde. Woher wußte der Freak so viel über ihn? „Paß mal auf, ich kann dich immer noch fertigmachen, wenn ich will, also halt bloß die Klappe!"

„Dudley, die Zeiten sind vorbei, als du und Piers und eure Bande mich jagen und verprügeln konntet. Ich bin nicht mehr der Harry, der auf sich rumtrampeln läßt. Ich warne dich nur einmal!"

Die rothaarige Frau hatte drei Schritte zur Seite gemacht. Gleichzeitig kroch ihre Hand, unbemerkt von allen außer Harry, an die Seite ihres engen Rocks, als ob dort etwas verborgen wäre. Harry selbst stand allerdings ganz locker da, ohne irgendeine Bewegung, die für Dudley darauf hingedeutet hätte, daß er seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte. Einem aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre allerdings aufgefallen, daß er das Gewicht auf die Fußballen verlagert und die Arme leicht angewinkelt hatte.

Aber Dudley merkte davon nichts, er sah nur noch rot. Dieser kleine Mistkerl hatte ihn herausgefordert, und das würde er teuer bezahlen. Das war seine Gelegenheit, seinen ehemaligen Mitschülern zu zeigen, daß er immer noch der Boss war! Er würde Harry einfach plattwalzen, dann ein paar ordentliche Boxhiebe, und der Freak würde nicht mehr wissen, ob er Männlein oder Weiblein war.

Er stürmte auf Harry los. Aber Harry war nicht mehr da, wo Dudley ihn erwartet hatte. Mit tänzerischer Leichtigkeit war er zur Seite gewirbelt, und Dudley rannte frontal gegen die Säule, die hinter ihm gewesen war.

Aber Dudley hatte Boxerfahrung und war nicht so leicht kleinzukriegen. Er wischte sich die blutende Nase ab, fuhr herum und suchte nach Harry. Der stand gerade mal drei Meter von ihm entfernt, inmitten des Kreises aus Menschen, der sich gerade um sie bildete, und sah immer noch so locker aus wie vor Dudleys Attacke.

Diesmal war Dudley gewarnt. Er ging langsamer vor und war darauf aus, Harry zu packen und ihn in den Schwitzkasten zu nehmen. Daraus würde der sich nicht so leicht befreien können! Er schaffte es auch tatsächlich, Harry zu packen, im wesentlichen deshalb, weil Harry ihn kommen ließ. Im nächsten Moment verdrehte sich die Situation jedoch in ihr Gegenteil, weil Harry – wieder mit einer fast tänzerischen Bewegung - Dudleys Griff brach. Im nächsten Moment fand sich Dudley mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Parkettboden der Schulaula wieder. Der Boden bebte unter dem Aufschlag seines gewaltigen Gewichts. Dudley wand sich einen Moment, weil er keine Luft bekam.

„WAS MACHST DU MIT MEINEM SOHN, DU FREAK!" und „DUDLEY, HAT ER DIR WEHGETAN?" Zwei Schreie in sehr unterschiedlichen Stimmlagen schallten durch die Halle, und Vernon und Petunia drängten sich durch die Menge. Petunia kniete sofort bei dem immer noch nach Luft ringenden Dudley nieder und half ihm, den Oberkörper aufzurichten. Vernon aber machte Anstalten, sich auf Harry zu stürzen.

„Laß es, Vernon, sonst werde ich wirklich unangenehm." Harrys Stimme war eiskalt. „Dudley hat nur gekriegt, was er schon seit dem 1. Schuljahr verdient hat. Er hat mich angegriffen, die ganze Aula hat es gesehen. Wenn du darauf bestehst, auf mich loszugehen, werde ich Mittel einsetzen, die dir absolut nicht gefallen werden." Er zuckte kurz mit dem Handgelenk, und aus der Manschette seines weißen Hemdes rutschten ein paar Zentimeter von etwas, das für jeden außer einigen wenigen im Saal aussah wie ein einfaches Stück Holz.

Aber Vernon wußte, worum es sich handelte. Und er ahnte, was ein erwachsener Harry ohne Beschränkungen auf seiner Zauberkunst anrichten konnte. Mit einem förmlich hingespuckten „DRECKIGER FREAK!" wandte er sich um und wollte davonstampfen.

Doch hinter ihm stand eine dicht geschlossene Mauer aus Menschen. Dudley hatte sich inzwischen, gestützt von seiner Mutter, wieder aufgerappelt und hielt sich seine immer noch blutende Nase mit einem Taschentuch. Vernon blieb stehen, als er den Gesichtsausdruck der Leute hinter sich sah. Er reichte von Spott über grinsende Schadenfreude bis zu einem beinahe mitleidigen Ausdruck.

„Endlich mal einer, der unserem alten Klassenbully zeigt!" Der Kommentar kam von Tony, der sich ebenfalls während des kurzen Kampfes zur Seite zurückgezogen hatte. Ginny stand neben ihm, jetzt wieder entspannt. „Der Kerl hat uns unsere ganze Schulzeit über terrorisiert. Jeder, der mit Harry Freundschaft schließen wollte, bekam es ab. Keiner wollte mit Dudley befreundet sein, aber alle mußten sich irgendwie mit ihm arrangieren, weil er sich sonst gerächt hätte. Harry, es tut mir leid, daß ich damals nicht offen zu dir stehen konnte, ich wäre gerne mit dir befreundet gewesen."

„Ich auch!" „Genau, ich auch!" „Das gilt auch für mich, Harry!" Die Rufe liefen wie eine Welle über die Menschenmenge.

„Ich weiß ja selber, was damals los war, Leute," antwortete Harry mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln. „Es ist schon klar, daß ihr nicht zu mir stehen konntet, solange Dudley euch terrorisiert hat. Ich mache niemanden einen Vorwurf, wir waren doch alle Kinder und wußten uns nicht zu wehren. Und in meinem Internat in Schottland habe ich schließlich gute Freunde gefunden, die mit mir durch dick und dünn gegangen sind." Harry lächelte seiner Frau zu.

„Und ihr geht jetzt besser," wandte sich Tony an die Dursleys, die dem Geschehen fassungslos gefolgt waren. „Ich glaube nicht, daß euch hier noch irgendwer sehen will."

Vernon war knallrot angelaufen, während Petunia im Gegensatz dazu kalkweiß war. Er bewegte mehrmals den Mund wie ein Fisch, der nach Luft schnappt, dann nahm er Dudleys anderen Arm und wandte sich mit ihnen zum Gehen. Vor ihnen tat sich eine Gasse in der Menge auf, und sie gingen hindurch, ohne es zu wagen, jemanden anzusehen. Die Blicke folgten ihnen, bis die große Tür der Aula hinter ihnen ins Schloß gefallen war, dann wandten sie sich wieder Harry zu.

Das merkwürdige Stück Holz, das aus Harrys Ärmel so kurz aufgetaucht war, war wieder darin verschwunden, und keiner, der es gesehen hatte, hielt es für ratsam, ihn danach zu fragen. Aber alle wollten mit ihm reden, von ihm wissen, was aus ihm geworden war. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann machten Familienfotos die Runde (natürlich Muggelfotos), und Harrys drei Kinder wurden allgemein bewundert. Wobei sich jedoch einige fragten, wie Harry und Ginny auf einen Namen wie Albus gekommen waren. Das äußerten sie allerdings nicht laut.

Stunden später machten sich Harry und Ginny auf den Heimweg.

„Nun, was sagst du zu meinen alten Mitschülern, Liebes?"

„Sie sind besser, als ich dachte. Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, daß sie sich nach so langer Zeit bei dir entschuldigen."

„Du hast ja ganz schön mit Tony geflirtet."

„Eifersüchtig?" Die Frage war in neckendem Tonfall gestellt.

„Ich und eifersüchtig?! Als wenn Tony bei dir je eine Chance gehabt hätte!" Harry schnaubte belustigt. „Aber den Flirt wirst du mir büßen!" grollte er spielerisch

„Oh ja, bitte!" Ginny kicherte.

Sie fanden eine dunkle Ecke auf dem Spielplatz der Schule, in der sie sich küßten wie Teenager. Wenig später wirbelte Harry seine Frau herum, und mit einem Plopp´ waren sie verschwunden.

Aber unbemerkt von ihnen saß in einer anderen dunklen Ecke jemand, der sie beobachtete. Er war geblieben und hatte sich in einem Winkel versteckt, um Harry abzufangen und es ihm heimzuzahlen. Jetzt war er voller Neid, weil er zum ersten Mal wußte, daß ihn niemals jemand so halten würde. Immer würde er allein bleiben. Nicht einmal seine alten Schulkameraden wollten mehr etwas von ihm wissen. Er hatte keine Freunde, Piers war nur noch ein entfernter Bekannter. Nur seine Eltern würden immer zu ihm stehen, aber das war kein Ersatz. Er war ein Versager.

Er wünschte, er wäre nicht hergekommen.


End file.
